


ketika dunia berakhir nanti

by NairelRaslain



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: #SAE18, DGM!AU, M/M, asdfghjkl aku bingung sama karakterisasi mereka, harusnya diteliti lagi hmm, hehehehehe iyakan saja hehehehehe, mana suka, mana suka(2), ngawur
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: aku sudah kembali.  [#SAE18]





	ketika dunia berakhir nanti

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Durarara_!! merupakan properti sah milik Narita Ryougo.
> 
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini**.
> 
>  
> 
> **DGM!AU**

 

 

“ _Halo,_ Sennen Hakushaku. _Bisa bangkitkan seseorang untukku_?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, sayang sekali dengan kemampuanmu yang begitu kau tidak jadi eksorsis.” Adalah sebuah kalimat yang muncul tiba-tiba ketika Shizuo baru saja menendang bemper mobil sampai ringsek dan seorang lelaki berbau alkohol dilemparnya kemudian ke ujung jalan dengan tembok bermural ‘ _lawan geng segitiga bermuda_ ’ dan ‘ _kutemui kau di neraka nanti_ ’ yang beraroma apak.

Shizuo sedang _menjalankan_ _tugasnya_ menagih utang dan dirinya diganggu oleh seseorang tanpa aba-aba.

(Seseorang bersetelan nyentrik seperti badut taman kota, bertopi tinggi, dan melayang di atas payung norak khas anak perempuan).

“Tidak minat,” begitu jawaban Shizuo. Ditatapnya lelaki berbau alkohol yang tengah terbatuk-batuk.

Laki-laki nyentrik yang tengah melayang-layang di udara itu tertawa-tawa; sumbang, menyakitkan di telinga, dan demi dunia, Shizuo iritasi. Ingin sekali dilemparkannya sesuatu supaya tawa itu berhenti.

Laki-laki itu melayang lebih dekat dan Shizuo sedikit terkejut mendapati hanya sisa satu kepala jaraknya antara pucuk hidungnya dengan pucuk hidung laki-laki itu.

Sambil memamerkan senyum panjang yang membuat sepasang matanya lenyap satu garis, laki-laki nyentrik itu mengucap kembali, “Bagus kalau begitu. Kau bisa jadi pasukan elitku—sepertinya kau lebih suka menghancurkan ketimbang menjaga sesuatu, benar?” Sepasang kelopak mata itu membuka dan ada iris sewarna merah yang memantulkan cahaya matahari sore. Kepala itu mendekat sampai ujung topinya menyentuh dahi Shizuo. “Berminat?”

Shizuo terpaku.

Dari sudut mata, dilihatnya laki-laki penunggak utang itu berlari tertatih-tatih. Shizou terpanggil. Sesuatu meledak. Disambarnya mobil ringsek bekas tendangannya dan ia lemparkan mobil itu menuju si laki-laki. Tidak terlalu tepat sasaran, tapi setidaknya mampu membuat si laki-laki lari terbirit-birit.

“Kau mengabaikanku.”

Shizou melirik dari sudut mata. Masa bodoh, pikirnya. Perutnya lebih meminta perhatian ketimbang laki-laki nyentrik yang melayang-layang di atas payung berwarna norak.

“Panggil aku kalau kau berubah pikiran!” Laki-laki itu berseru riang. Kakinya mendarat di tanah dan ia membuka payungnya. “Panggil aku kapan pun, Shizu- _chan_!”

Dengan begitu, laki-laki nyentrik itu terbang di udara, melambaikan tangan ringan, dan tertawa sumbang.

Shizuo iritasi, tapi nyatanya ia terus menatap sampai kemudian si laki-laki nyentrik itu hanya berupa titik di langit kemerahan.

 

* * *

 

Dunia selamanya adalah medan perang.

Shizuo tidak pernah tahu dirinya ada di pihak mana; ketimbang diharuskan memilih antara putih dan hitam, ia lebih senang berada dalam zona abu-abu. Garis paling aman, tidak perlu dilewati untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu pula.

Ia membenci kekerasan; sebagaimana hatinya merutuk dan menyumpah ketika mobil terlempar dari tangannya. Ia tidak pernah menyukai pertempuran; tetapi ototnya menjerit, merasakan sensasi yang selalu terasa baru ketika dirinya membanting rambu-rambu jalan.

Karena itulah, Shizuo tidak pernah suka ketika dirinya diharuskan untuk memilih.

Tanah kelahirannya sedang mengalami pertempuran. Selain soal antargeng-geng penuh sampah, ada satu pertempuran yang disebut-sebut sebagai penentuan akhir dunia. Kedengarannya _ngeri,_ tetapi cukup hebat juga.

Itu adalah pertempuran antara eksorsis dan noah serta akuma, para pasukan _Sennen Hakushaku._

Dan apa yang ada di hadapannya kali ini adalah setanah lapang yang rusak, uap-uap bekas pertempuran yang membumbung ke udara, serta makhluk paling dibenci umat manusia; _Sennen_ _Hakushaku_ yang berdiri angkuh bersama dengan dua noah kebanggaannya.

“Berubah pikiran?” _Sennen Hakushaku_ bertanya dengan nada senang. Payung dengan warna norak itu dilipat tertutup dan dipanggul di atas bahu. “Kau datang lebih cepat dari yang kuduga, Shizu- _chan_! Aku membutuhkanmu untuk ada di pihakku.”

“Aku tidak tertarik, sudah kubilang.” Tangan Shizuo menggenggam rambu dilarang berhenti yang dicerabutnya asal di jalanan. Matanya lekat pada _Sennen Hakushaku_ yang berjingkat-jingkat di antara reruntuhan bangunan.

 _Sennen Hakushaku_ terkikik. “Tapi kau datang,” katanya. “Aku akan memaafkanku meski kau menendang _akuma_ kesayanganku, jadi?”

Shizuo membuang napas. Jawabannya sudah sangat jelas, bukan? Ia tidak pernah suka memilih dan ketimbang ada di salah satu pihak, ia lebih suka ada di antaranya.

Tangannya meremas gagang rambu, membuatnya bengkok dan kepala rambunya jatuh, hampir mengenai bahunya sendiri. “Aku menolak.”

“Kejam sekali.” Langkah _Sennen Hakushaku_ terhenti di antara reruntuhan bangunan paling tinggi. Ia membuka payung, melompat jauh dan berhenti sekitar dua atau tiga jarak langkah di hadapan Shizuo yang berdiri dengan wajah sengak. “Tidak memihak bukan berarti tidak melukai siapa pun, lho, Shizu- _chan_.”

Mendengar nada menyakitkan telinga itu membuat Shizuo tergoda mengayunkan sisa gagang rambu dalam genggaman—dan tentu saja dirinya sudah melakukannya tanpa ia sadari dan _tentu saja, Sennen Hakushaku_ mampu menghindar dengan satu langkah yang begitu ringan.

“Aku ingin melenyapkanmu,” ucap Shizuo di antara getar dalam mulutnya.

“Eh? Kenapa begitu?” _Sennen Hakushaku_ menutup payung, menatap penuh tuntutan pada Shizuo (yang Shizuo tahu dengan pasti kepura-puraan itu benar-benar memuakkan), “Kita belum bermain terlalu lama, Shizu- _chan_ —”

“Kata seseorang yang bermain-main dengan seluruh manusia dan berniat menghancurkan bumi.”

“—kau juga belum pernah menyebut namaku dengan benar.”

Shizuo tercenung.

 _Sennen Hakushaku_ melompat dengan langkah ringan. Ia menghilang dengan dua noah kebanggaan dalam satu kali jentik jari yang menjelma sekelompok kupu-kupu.

 

* * *

 

“Aku tidak memintamu untuk datang.”

 _Sennen Hakushaku_ menoleh, lalu tertawa riang. “Dunia ini bisa hancur duluan kalau aku menunggumu memanggilku.”

Setelah mengucapkannya, _Sennen Hakushaku_ mengatakan sesuatu pada seorang anak perempuan dalam pangkuan. Keduanya berdebat cukup lama (dan sepertinya cukup sengit). Shizuo mengamati dari sudut mata sambil mengisap rokoknya tanpa peduli.

Anak perempuan itu, Road namanya kalau Shizuo tidak salah ingat, tampaknya mengambek. _Sennen Hakushaku_ menepuk pucuk kepala Road, tapi hal itu membuat Road memalingkan kepala dan Shizuo hanya mampu mengangkat alis ketika Road melemparkan tatapan sengit padanya.

Oke, tampaknya Shizuo baru saja mendapatkan sebuah kebencian hari ini.

Road bangkit dengan cepat dari pangkuan _Sennen Hakushaku._ Dengan langkah cepat dan mengentak, Road berjalan pergi dan sempat-sempatnya meninggalkan tatapan penuh kebencian pada Shizuo sebelum akhirnya menghilang dengan terjun dari atap bangunan bersama payung norak yang sering dibawa _Sennen Hakushaku_.

Shizuo mematikan rokoknya, mengambil yang baru dari saku celananya.

Bulan tampak pudar di langit yang kelewat muram.

“Harusnya kau jadi eksorsis—atau noah. Menjadi manusia itu membosankan.”

Asap rokok melewati bibirnya yang membuka. “Aku tidak ingat bicara jadi salah satu cara penyelesaian masalah yang kaupilih.”

Ia tertawa, panjang, sumbang, dan tidak menyenangkan.

 _Sennen Hakushaku_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya terus melangkah riang menyusuri tepian atap, melompat seperti kelinci, tapi langkahnya begitu ringan seperti kapas yang jatuh perlahan-lahan.

Shizuo mengamati.

“Aku akan menghancurkan dunia, Shizu- _chan_.”

“Aku tidak suka kau bermain-main di daerahku.”

Lawan bicaranya tertawa. “Kau harus menyelamatkannya, kalau begitu.”

 _Apa yang harus diselamatkan_?

Shizuo mengembuskan asap rokoknya yang tipis dan memilin udara.

 _Untuk apa diselamatkan_?

Pada akhirnya Shizuo memilih untuk tidak menjawab dengan apa pun dan hanya mengisap rokoknya dalam diam.

“Kau harus menyelamatkannya.” Dalam satu kerjapan mata, Shizuo terkesiap begitu _Sennen Hakushaku_ mendaratkan langkah ringan tepat di hadapannya. Tubuh itu berdiri menjulang, membayangi bulan yang pudar, dan matanya yang merah menyala dalam keremangan.

“Kau harus menyelamatkannya,” ulang _Sennen Hakushaku_ sambil menekuk lutut, “karena nanti aku akan menghancurkan semuanya, _semuanya_ termasuk kau.”

Shizuo merasakan sebuah sengatan ketika telunjuk itu menyentuh ujung bahunya yang hanya dilapisi kaus santai untuk istirahat.

Ketika telunjuk itu ditarik dari bahunya, Shizuo mematikan rokoknya. Dan sebelum _Sennen Hakushaku_ bergerak, Shizuo menarik siku kanan lawan bicara sampai jarak di antara keduanya bersisa jika satu gerakan lagi tercipta maka kedua pucuk hidung mereka akan bertubrukan.

“Kalau kau benar _Sennen Hakushaku,_ aku minta sesuatu darimu.”

Ada kilat tantangan yang menyala dalam iris lawan bicaranya.

Shizuo mencari bayangannya dalam sepasang mata yang gelap itu. “Bangkitkan jiwa manusia yang tertidur di sini,” katanya sambil menyentuh dada kiri _Sennen Hakushaku_ yang seharusnya berdetak-detak. “Namanya Orihara Izaya.”

Bulan pudar dan lenyap dalam sepasang mata beriris merah yang redup oleh sebayang Heiwajima Shizuo.

Seharusnya itu cukup untuk sebuah alasan kenapa Shizuo melekapkan kedua bibir mereka malam itu.

 

* * *

 

Sisa-sisa pertempuran mengirimkan langit gelap yang mengamuk.

Belum pernah Shizuo merasakan pertempuran yang sehebat ini. Di antara hujan deras dan reruntuhan bangunan yang asapnya mulai dilenyapkan hujan, masih bisa diciumnya aroma darah dan kematian yang begitu pekat.

Akhir dunia tampaknya memang tidak terlalu bagus.

Mungkin, mungkin, di antara sekian jumlahnya umat manusia, hanya dirinyalah yang tinggal menyisa di atas bumi yang telah hancur ini.

Hanya dirinya dan tentu saja, _Sennen Hakushaku,_ yang mengaku sebagai penguasa alam semesta.

“Aku akan menghancurkan segalanya.” Kalimat itu muncul disertai langkah yang begitu ringan.

 _Sennen Hakushaku_ muncul di antara hujan dengan darah mewarnai setelannya yang nyentrik.

“Kau belum.” Shizuo menjawab. Mendekat pada _Sennen Hakushaku_ yang menyandar di reruntuhan. “Kau menyisakan aku.”

 _Sennen Hakushaku_ tertawa. “Akan kulakukan sekarang.”

Shizuo tidak menjawab.

Iris merah _Sennen Hakushaku_ tidak memantulkan apa pun.

Hujan menderas. Ada dingin yang tidak hanya merambat dan menggigit sesusunan tulang.

“Aku tidak suka memanggilmu _Sennen Hakushaku_.”

“Kau harusnya jadi eksorsis, kalau begitu.”

Di tengah percakapan tidak menyenangkan, _Sennen Hakushaku_ mengeluarkan pedangnya. Shizuo beberapa kali melihat pedang itu.

 _Sennen Hakushaku_ menatap dengan mata redup. “Siap?”

Shizuo mengerutkan dahi. “Apa gunanya membunuhku? Kau akan terus di sini, lalu apa?”

“Aku akan membangun dunia yang baru, Shizu- _chan_.”

Shizuo jelas tidak menyukai ide itu karena, “Kau tetap akan jadi _Sennen Hakushaku,_ apa bedanya?”

Namun, tawa _Sennen Hakushaku_ menyembur dengan kuat. “Kau jauh tidak akan berguna kalau hanya kau yang tersisa di muka bumi, Shizu- _chan_. Tidak akan ada kehidupan lain yang tercipta.”

Tidak ada yang bagus dari opsi mana pun bagi keduanya. Semuanya adalah jalan buntu. Kalau saja kemenangan ada di pihak eksorsis mungkin semuanya akan sama sekali lain. Ikebukuro akan menjadi kota yang damai, yang ramai karena adanya geng-geng tidak berguna.

Shizuo menatap _Sennen Hakushaku_ yang menyeringai entah untuk apa.

(Andai kemenangan ada di pihak eksorsis, _Sennen Hakushaku_ sudah pasti akan lenyap dan entah kenapa opsi tersebut terdengar lebih membuat Shizuo terganggu ketimbang opsi-opsi lain yang ada saat ini).

“Aku yang akan membunuhmu lain kali.”

Saat itu, Shizuo tidak memberikan alasan mengapa ia memutuskan untuk menekan bagian belakang _Sennen Hakushaku_ jauh lebih dekat padanya, menyambar bibir yang dingin dan agak gemetar, dan merasakan aroma darah yang begitu kuat di lidahnya.

Shizuo juga tidak bertanya mengapa _Sennen Hakushaku_ melesakkan pedang pada dadanya ketika bibir mereka lekat dalam satu irama. Juga mengapa _Sennen Hakushaku_ tidak melepaskan kecup ketika darah mengalir dari mulut Shizuo sendiri.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Aku sudah kembali._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> oke saya tahu ini terlalu ?????????????
> 
> banyak perubahan atas dunia DGM yang saya ambil di sini dan saya agak lupa sama detail DGM, tapi gapapa kan ya buat kepentingan fanfiksi ini hehehehehehehe.
> 
> saya kehabisan ide, sebenarnya, tapi karena saya sangat kepengin bikin shizaya pakai DGM!AU. semoga tetap bisa dinikmati


End file.
